


Atak on Titen Hi Scule!

by PrincessAmerica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmerica/pseuds/PrincessAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi im Sara adn i wantad to rite a new storey abot the tv shoe caled Ateck On Tywin. Lauren shoed me the sho lats Sumer buthan ot tunes ut shes a lesban the hole tim so were not frends anemore an i stuped riten the sekwol to Sipra Smosh Bras Mishan Farm Gid becuz she mad me mad bye been a lesban. The sho is mad in Japen wich is apartenly a difrant contry frum Asia (i lerned that in geomancy clas this yeer) so the sho is in Spanash insted of Englush andi had to red what everone was saiyan on the botom of the scrane. Its stil a gud sho tho.</p><p>Lust thyme teh libruls sad my karaktor Sara was a marisoo so this tim the storey is gunna be abot Mekasa frum Atacked On Tampon insted ofa caretaker i mad up. it taeks plase in steven moths in2 the futute becuz im onely in ate grad no not hi scule but iwill be in soptimber (my brithdau is alos in that munch its suptimer 3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAP 1 MEKOSA GOSE 2 HIO SKULL

**Author's Note:**

> thisis the first charpter of the storey in this chaptar itis Mekosas furst day at Atem On Tiki Hi Scold.

CHAP 1 MEKUSA GOS TO HI SCOL

It wuz in suptumor and the sumer was ovar at it was Mikosa Anchormans first day in Hi Skewl she wasa frenchman. He wanked outa her hose and her frend Aron Yaygur was outsid of her  
"Hi Matilda" Erun sed.  
"Hi Ernie" Mikosa sed.  
"r u redy 4 hi scool" Aran sid.  
"ya" Mekisa sed but relly she was sad. their was a gurl who used to be her bast frend butthan she betrayd her. the gurls nam was Aney Lemonharp and shewas a lesban now or maybee she alwas was and was onelym pratending to be Mekosas frend so she culd have lesbvan sax wither. she was a softmare tho and Mikosa was onely a freeman so they woldnt hav maney clasas tofeter.  
"u lok liek ur sad is it becuz of Annoy" Erem sod "dont worey i no she stoped bein ur frend in the sumer befor we wer in ate grad and she wsa a freidman in hyrule and no shes goen arond sayen u2 wer lesbans butino ur strate."  
"tanks" Miksara sed. Mikaka new wen she got too hi scol she neded 2 get a bofrend relly fast sothat everone new she wasnt a lesban and Aney was a lyar.  
Wen Iran and Macaca got to the hi scol Misaka sawed sum guyz playen feetbal. on guy was tall and blund and has big mussels.  
"whos that" Mikara sed.  
"tahtrs Reindeer Bronn hes the karterbak of the fotbull teem"  
"i shud dat him then everone wold no im strait" Mekasa sade.  
"but hes a senyor and ur a frackman" Arin sed.  
Mekasa siged and walled towards the scule butt hen Rainier was ran win futbal and bamped into Mikosa.  
"Sorey" he sad.  
"its oak" Mekosa sed. Renner halped her 2 her fett.  
"Im Raisin Bran" he saud.  
"Im Miksara Agumon" Mekosa saed.  
Butt hat was wen the bull stated rinning and tehy hadto getg 2 clues.


	2. CHAP 2 MIKOSA GOES TO CLESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miksa gos to her clasis and dos stuf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahks 2 the pepole hwo gav me cujos on the lust chaptar. Its gud 2 see peopl apreshat me stoyr unsted of peopl who says bad thing abot it lik libruls do.

CHAP 2: MEKASA GOS 2 V;SDD

it was fart peroid clas end it wa histray clase. Mekasa wnet 2 bak of claskrum ned sats with on off her frends thatwa sin the the clas. It was Armon.  
“hey gurl” Mufasa sed.   
“hey gurl” Armband sed. Agahnim and her twin sistur Kristin wer 2 of Mekadas frends who she meeted in metal skull.  
“soit suks taht Anyi iz goin arond saiyan that ima lesban wen imnto buti hav a plaon” Mijasa sed.  
“wat is it” Armen sed. She leened ovar in her seet to here wat Mikosa was sayen.  
“im guna dat Renur Brian” Mokasa siad.  
“the karterbok?” Arman sed “but hes a senyur and were just fapmen.”  
“ino thats wat Eron sed 2 I nede a plane”  
“wate ill thank uf a idiot” Armun sed. She was a relly smert gurl so Mekisa new shed cum up whti a pine.  
“Miss Akormans and Miss Alert u ned to be quite paid atenshun!” the teechur sed.  
“sorey” Mikaza sed.  
than the teechur start takin abot sum stuf but it proley wasnt impotent. it feelt lik forevur befor the clas was ovar.  
"i got it" Armen sed " u shud tri ot 4 the cherleders"  
"do u thenk im gud enuf?" Mekara sad.  
"ya me sistra adn me wel try ot 2. and pitra the hed churleater dosnt let lesbans jon the skwad so if she lets u jion then that provs ur not a lesbanm" Arnim sed.  
"thsta a grate idea" i sed.  
"ya adn alos Raynars sitar Sacha is a charmander 2 so if u becum on u can mak frends wither and then dat her bruther" Armen sid.  
"it wont wurk" Mekosa herd a vois taht she rekonized immaterially. It was Annay Lemongrab!  
"ono dont rap me" Armun ranned awey. but Mikusa stud her groud.  
"i no u cant rap me rite no becuz if u do yule be lat 4 secant perot and get a ditenshun" Merkata seid "i jus hav a kwestun"  
"wat is it" Anney sod.  
"wy did u pratend 2 be my frend sins we wer litul gurks and than go arond lyan and sayen ima lesban?" Mekopsa sed.  
"Becuz im an evul lesban!" Aney sed then she runned don the hellway laffing evully to her naxt clas.  
Mekusa new she had 2 getto her nxat clas 2.


	3. CHAP 3 EHT SIANS CLOSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meksas goose 2 hre seance clas adn mur stuf hapans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i desided 2 writ thes chaptar to file spas 2 buldup too tha churleaten triots wich r gunna be in the nex vhspter. i haev sum stuf planed 2 taht chaptor but i wnat 2 beldup suspants so ull wondar if Mikada welk be a cherledur or nut.

CHA[ 3 TEH SCIENTOLOGY CALSS

Makasas secant perod clas was teh sians clas adn seh was nervus becuz in midul skul she had a siuns teecher who was that comandur guy witha berd who tred 2 shit Arin wen he turd in2 a tyrion the furst tim in teh sho expect he didnt do that in tehs storey becuz its a altranet unevurs abd in thes unavers hes a medal skol sians teechur insted offa miltrary comendor gyu but he wuz evan wors in thes storey becuz he tred to teech pepol evulushun adn he recantly got marred 2 Micasas mitul skul englash teechur Hadji Zoy who was a gud teecher and pritty and desarved beeter. Mikoga was worred that her hi scul scinse teechur wod be liek the comandur guy who isnt a comender hes a mitul skul sianse teecher. She want into teh clas and sitted nex 2 Arin becuz he wuz in teh clas 2.  
"I taked 2 Armen and she cam up witha plane 2 prov that Aney is a lyar. me an Armon and Krita r gunna trey ot 4 been cherledurs" Mekasa sed.  
"Thats egret idea!" Aron sed!  
"And becuz Petyr doesnt let lesbans in2 cherledur skwad everone wil no im not a lesban!" Mikaza sed.  
tehn Aney waked in an seh wuz stel laffing evully frum teh lassed chaptar. Mekasa new they had tihs clas togeter evan tho Aney was a sofmor and Mekasa was an fredmam but not becuz Mekasa was stakling her or anethin becuz tahts a lesgban thin 2 do and Meksasa isnt a lesban. Aney taked lungert then Miksara 2 get 2 teh clas becuz she probly staped at her looker or watn 2 teh batroom 2 hav lesban sax. a minuet latur the bell runned and teh teechur came. he wuz a oled giuy with a whit moosetash adn no hare.  
"helo im Mr Pexus an im ur siens teechur thes yeer" the techur secd "i ned 2 teech u sum thins. frist ofall EVULSHUN IS A LYE! BROCK OBABA IS LYEN 2 U!!! GOD CRATED THE ERTH SIX THOSAND YERS AGO NUT BILLONS OF YERS AGO!"  
Mekasa was soo hapey she finely got a seans teecher who tolded the trooth.  
"But evulshun has to be reel its in Pokmons gaem" a stoodent sed.  
"Pokmans is evul gaem mad by Bark Obema 2 trek pepul in2 beleev evilushan!" Mr Pixies sed.  
"u cant teech us tihs in siense clas its agenst the law" Aney sed "im guna tell Borak Omaba and hes guna fier u!"  
"nut if i giv u ditenshun Miss Leonfart!" Mr Pixar sed handen Aney a ditenshun. Mekasa was so hapey he wuz a reely grate teechur.  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Aney sed "and i want 2 be called Ms Lenohart not Miss Leanmart becuz ima lesban femnast!"  
"but i wont do that becuz lesbans and femanests r evul and ima Christen who worsheps Jesas adn God!" Mr Pixus sed. he was soch a grate teecher. Mekasa new shed hav a grate tim in siens clas 4 teh furst tim her in lyfe.


	4. CHAP 4 EHT CHERLEEDIN TRIOTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikosa trys ot for cherlead skwad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I new a librul wuld fine me an try to censore me evantully. i well niut stop wratin! aned tahnks 2 teh pepol who gav kupos andd the persian who was so shacked by ho gud my storey wuz tay coldnt speek in ther comet.
> 
> I alweys wantad 2 be a cherledur butt i wuz nevar gud enuf 2 maek the skwad in reel lif. lat yeer wen my bruther was in hi scol on teh fetbal teem my famely wud go2 hsi gams and i wud spind teh hole tim wachen teh cherledurs insted ofthe gam. tehy wer so pritty. i tred ot 4 medol skul skwad but i wasnt gud enuf becuz the persan in charg was MEEN! Mayby ill be gud enuf wen im in hi scul. Alos Mekasa frum Atok on Tito is rilly gud at jumpemn arond an stuf so shed proly mak a charlatan skwad.

CHAP 4: THR CHELLEATIN TYRUNTS

Aftur allof Mekasas clases skul was ovar and it wux tim 4 teh cherledun truots. Pitra teh hed cherleder was lederin the otter cherledrs becuz teh wer praktisen.

"Go Surly Karps!" Teh sed that wuz teh fotbell teems naem at Atek On Titen Hi Skol.

Mikosa nad Armen and Kresta and a buncha otter gurls wer tehre 2 tri ot.

"ok u muts be teh nude triots" Patre sed "im Perta Rel im teh moats poplar gurl in scule aned teh hed churledur."

Pitra wuz so kool! Mekasa wantad 2 bee jus lik her! Than Tepra luked tords sumon in teh grope.

"YOU!!!" she sad. It wuz Aney!

"ono!" Mekasa sed.

"U CANT JOAN TEH CHERLEDUN SKWAD UR A LESBAN!!!" Patra sed.

"But i want 2 joyn teh skwad so ican rap u all!" Aney sed.

"BUT IDONT WANT BE RAP!" PERTA SED.

"Tehn ill call Barok Obema and tel him ur bein discrimenat agenst lesbans and u wont be hed cherledur anemore!" Aney getted ot her fone.

"Ono!" Putra sed. Mekasa actad quackly she garved Aneys fone frum her and throwed it on teh grond then she steped onit untli it was borken intoo lik a bajillion peaces. Aney runed of cryen.

"Tanks u can jone teh skwad" Petrie sed.

"Yay!" Mikosa sed.

"Gud job!" Armun sed.

"Way 2 goo!" Kresta sed.

Ten tejh fetbal teem shoed up.

"Sup babe" it wuz Pteras bofrend Levy he wuz a senyor on teh fotbel teem butt he wasnt teh karterbak taht was Rinner.

"This Frishman gurl savd me frum losen my positron as hed cherledur becuz a lesban wuz gunna cal Brock Oboma" Perta saed.

"Cool" Levo sed tehn he sad thaenks 2 Mikosa. Butthan Reener wanked up.

"Ragnar r u gunna driv me hom aftur practes" Reyners sistur Sashs sed.

"ya" Renur sed.

"can u driv me hom 2" Mekoasa sed.

"Sorey i dont no wer u liv and my sistur lievs at teh sam hose as me" Reindeer sed.

"Rienar man thes gurl savde my gurlfrend frum been arested by Barok Omaha u shuld drev her hom" Livey sed.

"ok ill driv u hom" Renar sed 2 Mekpsa.

"YAY!" Mekasa sed no she new hed dat her adn than noone wuld beleev Aney wen she sad Mekasa was a lesban becuz Mikosa isnt a lesban and shed prov taht by haven a bofrend.


	5. CHAP 5 TEH DRIV HOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mekusa getsa rid hoem in Reynirs car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Arman is a gut not a gurl? I dident no taht i thot Arimn adn Krosta wert idtentacle twin sitars beecuz tehy lok so muk aliek.
> 
> Wel Armen is stil gunna be a gurl in thes storey becuz he tred ot 4 cherleeden adn onely gay guyz do that and been gay is wrong.

CHAP 5: THE DRIEV HOOM

Mekosa went ot 2 Rienurs car whit Reoner and hsi sistar Sashay. Teiners car wuz a lamborgeeny. It wuz so kool adn stuf it wuz red witch wuz Makasas favoret colar (its mien in reel life 2). Runner got in the drivar seet. Sadha taked the frunt seet wich mad Mekoas mad she had 2 getin the back. Renner turd on the car and started driven ot of the paring lot.

"So ur a fishman" he sed.

"Ya" Mekosa sed.

"Imma sofmor" Sesha sed "im gunna get a lisans son adn be abel 2 driv meself hom aftar skull."

"tahts coal" Mikosa sed.

"Hay I remamber no ur teh gurl i runned in2 befor scule this mornin" Rinner sed.

"Yes iam" Mekosa sed.

Sudanly ther wuz a rump in the meddle of the strete and Rienar drived ovar it and his car want into teh are and fapped ten times befor landen safley bak on the rode.

"That wuz kool" Mikesa sed. It wux so kool how Rainer wuz suvh a good drivur.

"Ino i go thes way all the tim becuz of the ramp inthe rode heer" Ryner sed.

"Tahts cool" Mekasa sed.

"So Mikosa are u excite 4 been a cherleeder" Sashay sed "Iv bene a cherledur sens last yeer its reely fun."

"Ya i alwes wantad 2 be a chelledar" Makasa sed.

"Uno wat tha cherledars do evary satarday rite" Sacha sed.

"Wut" Mekasa sid.

"Wego 2 teh maul and do shaping!" Sasah siad.

"taht sonds liek so muk fun!" Mekasa sed.

Sun they reeched Mekosas helth.

"Ok ill see u 2mor at practes" Sacha sed.

"ya and ill see u" Makasa sed "and u 2 Reynur. Thaks 4 the rid"

"yer welcum" Rainer sed. Tehn Renur drievd awey. Mekosa new that she wuz on steep closar 2 daten him so that everon wold no she wuz strate and taht Aney wuz lyan abot the 2 of them been lesban luvers befor.


	6. CHAP 6 VISTENIN THE MEDAL SKOLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mekosa gos bak 2 her mental skool 2 see her favoret teechur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUHPRIZ! I desided 2 wreit a secant chaptar 2day! I hav homwerk too do 4 tomoro but ican jus giv it 2 my parants adn my mom will do it 4 me. This wuz becuz I had sum insperashun abot whut 2 writ nex adn i prolly wont be able 2 wriet 2 chaptars a day agen.

CHAP 6: VISUTEEN TEH MIDDOL SKULE

Aftar she got hoom Mekosa toled her parants (ther aliv in thes storey) that she wuz leeven agan aned than she left. She waked ovar 2 her midol skol it was in walken distans frum her hose. Midol skule day wuz alredy ovar and allof the stoodents were gon and evan moast of the teechurs wer. But Sara sawed on car and new her favorest teechar frum wen seh was in metal skull was stell ther. She walk in2 teh skool. ther wuz securety dores at the skul becuz of Barek Oboma haten the secant amendmunt and not wanten pepole 2 brin guns 2 skool so Mekasa had 2 wate 4 someon in the orifice 2 let herin. Wen that hapen she walked up 2 teh Englash clasrom of her favoert techar Hanjay Zoy. Expect she wuz Hanjey Wileman (I loked up that guyz naem) now she was marred :(

"Hi Hanjey" Mekosa wason furst naem bases with her favrit teecher.

"Hi Miksara" Hadji sed "watar u don here"

"I jus cum 2 say hi" Makasa sed,

Then Hajney stated cryen.

"my husbend beets me evary nite" she sad.

"ono" Mekosa sed. Seh new al alon that Mr Wilemon wusnt gud enuf 4 Hajay but thes wes turible.

"and he wants me to vot 4 the demakrat parity!" Hanjoy sed.

"ONO!" Mikesa sed "u ned to call teh polite."

"He has a frend who is a polis ofaser so ifi call the caps his frend will tell him and hell beet me moar" Hanjoy sed "u wer rite Mekosa I shudov nevar marreyd him. I stey long aftar skool becuz I dont wanna go hom and be with him."

"Ther has 2 be sumthin ican do" Mikosa sed.

"No ur jus a stoodant u shudnt get involbed," Haji sed.

"Ok" Mekasa sed. Evan tho she stil planed on dong sumthbin she didant no wat she cold do. She falt so powarless and afred.

"so wut hav u been doen in hi skul" Hanja sed.

"im a cherledur now! I maed the skwasd!" Mekosa sed.

"Thats grate!" Hanju sed.

The 2 of tham taked abot stuf untel Mikosa had to leaf and goback hom.


	7. CHAP 7 THA NAX DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its tha nex dya in skool adn moar stuf hapens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanx 2 all teh pepole who sad nise thins abot my storey! Im so glade i hav frends. But i jus ned 2 remand u that thes karectors ar teh carecters in Ataturk on Tinman nut ane1 frum reel lif liek Mekasa isnt Me and Aney isnt Lauren. Im sad becuz Laurens been so meen goen arond sayen we wer lesban luvers wen we wernt everone who red my furts storey nos that im not a lesban becuz i sed it all the tim in almos evry chaptar.

CHAP 7: THA NEZT DAY

The nex day wuz Mekosas secant day in hi scool. in secant perod Mr Pecos gav everon bibals becuz tahts the onely sians book u evar ned. Aney wuz mad adn wantad a bok with evolushun init butt noone lissened 2 her. her onely frends wer sum unpoplar kids noone licked wile Mekasa was a cherledur no so she had lotsa poplar frends. it surved her rite 4 bean a lesban. if she didant tel everone she wuz a lesban and stade strat she wudof still ben frends with Mikosa and prolly woduv ben a poplar churledar 2. Butthan shee had 2 be a lesvan and alos tel everon that Mekosa was a lesban 2 that was reely meen off her.

the next perod was turd peroid it wuz matt class wich wuzant impotent andthan it wuz jim class. the teechur 4 jim clas wuz keth shades and he wuz alos the fotball cooch. Mekasa and Armun and Kresta wer all in teh gurls lockar rome (remembur Armens a gru in thes storey nut anguy), and than sudanly Aney waked in. Allof the gurls in the locakr rom were NAKAD!!! O NO!!! ANEY WUD RAP THEM!!!

"Aney get ota her ur a lesban! And this isant ur jim clas!" Mikosa sed.

"No i hav a rite 2 us this lockar romo 2" Aney sed.

"im guna tel the principle theres a lesban in the gurlz looker room" Mekisa sed.

It wuz jus than wen Principle Urwan Smut wanked in.

"Aney! ur a lesban!" Principle Smite sed "u shudnt be in a rome fulof nakad gurlz!"

"but ima gurl 2" Anus sed.

"I dont car! if ur a lesban u hav 2 us teh boyz lockar rum becuz than u can trap any gorillas" Principol Smash sed.

"but i dont wana do taht" Aney sed.

"than ill suspand u and giv u a datenshun" Prinsaple Sith sid.

"NOOOO!!!!" Aney sed. She startad cryen becuz ther wuz nothung she cold do she had too leaf.

"Ur the gratest prinsipol evar Principle Smoke" Mekosa sads. she hi fived teh principol and he laft the rome becuz hes a guy and sholdnt be in ther ether. Than allthe gurls puton there jim close and goted redy 4 jim class. they wer play dogball and Mekosas teem wun the gaem.


	8. CHAP 8 TEH SHAPEN MALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEKASA AND TEH CHERLEDURS GOTO THA MALL 2 GO SHOPEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a weakened so i dont hav 2 goto skul thats gud scole iz wer libruls try to indoctorate u an stuf and the tel lyes lik evalooshun an otter sutff that jus aint troo.

CHAP 8 THE SHOPAN MALL

Tat sitarday Mekosa and Armun and Cristal and Pitra and Sacha and the otter cherledurs went 2 the maul liek the cherledars doo. Mikosas wasnt rick shewuz onely medal class so her parants cold onely aford 2 giv her $500 that weak (is that lessthan enuf? i dont no how muk mony midal clas parants wud giv 2 ther doter eech weak that seems lik a smal amont of monay butt medal class pepole proly ned 2 sav sum 4 ther yuropan vakashuns in the sumer sins it wud coast alota munny 4 pore pepole to spand a moth in yurop evry sumer becuz tehy dont one a secant hose ovar ther so tehy hav 2 stey in hotals (i dont no wy they dont jus by a secant hose in yurop but pore pepol ar stuped) so thed hav 2 sav up eech yeer). Mikesa wuz sade that she didant get alota munny but she understod taht rick pepole desarv mor munny than pore pepole becuz ther smartar and werk hardur adn it wud be soshalizum if her parants wer pade mor.

At the maul Mekasa new she didant hav alota mony so she coldnt get evrythin she wantad. She wented 2 victora secrete and luked agt the pritty womens in the pictars. On was weren a bloo drass and an otter was weren sum sexay red lungeray. she askad if they had a red vershun of the bloo drass and they did so Mikosa bot it and alos sum ogf the reed langeray. she tehn bot 3 new pares of red hi hels. i dont no ifall that ads up 2 500 dolars becuz i usally goto stors with my mom and she jus pay with credat card. Aftar she and teh otter cherladers wer dun shopan they went 2 teh fod kurt.

"do tehy hav a chickfela in thes frodo kart" Mekosa sed.

"ya tahts wer we alweys eet in teh mal so taht we can stap teh gayz" Petrol sed.

"YAY!!!" Mekosa sed. So tehy eeted at the foood cort chickfela and everone was happiny.

Butt Mekosa didant no taht wen she wented 2 skull on moenday SUMTHIN BAD WUZ GUNNA HAPAN!!! Fined ot wat bad then hapans in teh naxt chaptar! (sorey this is shart chaptar im busay 2day becuz my stuped parants r maek me do my on homwerk thes weakand becuz i got a bad grad on a matt test. my partents ar so meen!)


	9. CHAP 9 SUMTHIN BAD HAPANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In thes chaptar a bad thign hapans liek i sed it wud in teh last chaptar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ned 2 repet miself that nun of tha pepol in thes storey r basd on reel pepole they ar teh charactors frum Atik on Taten.

CHAP 9: A BED THEN HAPUNS

It wuz munday and Mekasa wented 2 her sians clas lik usuel butt sumthin wuz difrant this tim. the rome wuz all drak.

"Wuts goen on" Mekasa sed.

"Idont no" Arin seed.

Butthan Aney sarted laffin.

"ull no sun enuf!" she sid.

"ono sumthin bad mus be hapen if Aney is lafin liek that" Mekasa sed.

"Ino butt wat coldit bee" Aran sed.

"Gud moarnen clas" Mekosa herd a voes frum behide the teechurs desk... but it wuzent Mr Pixars vois!!! Than the lites cum on adn it wuzant Mr Pezus it wuz ASK KETCHUP FRUM POAKMON!!!!

"Wut hapaned 2 Mr Pixos" Makasa sed.

"Barak Obema maed Prinsipol Smeth fiar him aned hiur me insted" Ahs Catcham sed. Mekasa new that Aney had sumthin 2 do with thes.

"no im gunna be teech abot evolushun adn how Gods not reel" Ach sed. Thes wuz gunna be bad now!

"Evuloshun is a lye! God crated the erth in sex days and restad on teh sevanth (bye the way im opload thes on Sondey so u shud hav gon 2 churk!)" Mekosa sed.

"Ya shes rite!" Eran sed.

"Shutap!" Ahs sed "Bark Oboma doesnt alow Kristinity in scools! if u talek abot God agen ill sand u 2 prinsipol orifice with a datenshun!"

Taht wuz so unfare!

"U cant do that!" Mekosa sed.

"Ya u cant!" Eron sed.

"THATS IT! MS AKARMAN ADN MR YAGOR 2 TEH PRINSIPOL OFACE!!!" sAh Katchum sed "AND IF U DO THES AGEN 2MORO ILL GET PICACHOO 2 KILL U WITH LITNEEN!!!"

Mekosa and Aren had no chois they wented 2 the principle ofas. Prinsapol Smash wuz behide his desk looken sade.

"Did Mr Kachum send u2 her" the principle sed.

"ya" Mekosa sed.

"Im sorey. Barak Obema maed me fiar Mr Pikus and hiar Mr Checksum. He sed hed do a droan strek on my hose if i didant"

"ono!" Mekosa sed. She new this wuz horable. She had anotter teechur who wod try 2 shov evalushun don her throt jus liek in medal skool!


	10. CHAP 10 HOAMCUMIN IS CUMIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its tim 4 hoamcomen will Mekosa geta dat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorey its so lat 4 updat i had stufs todo toady.

CHAP 10: HOMECUMEN IS CUMON

It wuz a few weaks latur adn it was almos homecuman. Mekasa new she had 2 get a dat or eels pepole will thank shes a lesban. She wented 2 Reynars lokar.

"Arent u goen to aks me 2 homcumen" she sed.

"Ono!" Riner sed "I didnt no u wantad me to ask u I alredy ask otter gurl."

That made Mekasa so made. Renner wuz suc a jurk! How cold he do that 2 her? She nude how she cold get bak at hem and get a dat. She wented to the lockar of Renurs beast frend Burter.

"Hi Burntoast" she sad.

"Hi Mokasa" Bartart sed.

"Do u haev a dat 4 hoamcuman yet" Mekosa sed.

"No" Bretoly sed.

"Than wy dont u ash me" Mekosa sid.

"Ok" Bartok sed.

So Mekosa had a dat 2 humecumen. She desided 2 goto Aneys lokar and rube it in her fase.

"Haha I hav a homcuman dat so now everone will no im not a lesban!" she sad.

"Butt im stell gunna say ur a lesban!" Aney sed "becuz im evul andn stuf"

"U get a datenshun 4 not bean a lesban" Mekosa turd arond and saw Ask Catcum and he gav her a ditenshun.

"Mr Kethum watter u dong her" Mekasa sed.

"I came 2 giv u a datenshun and giv Aney a A 4 her papar on evalooshun" Ahs Katchum sed.

Mekosa runned of cryan it wuz so unfare taht Asj Letchum wuz her teechur and ther was nothung she cold do abot it! Butat leest homecoman wuz cumen sun.


	11. CHAP 11 HOAMECUMAN PART 1 BEFOR THE DANC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mekasa gos 2 Homcumon whit Bartalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few tims in my firts storey I had parts of the storey that taked plas ovar moar then on chaptar. Homcomin iz on of the moast impotent parts of hi scool so im gunna giv it at lest 2 parts butt im not sur how maney ill hav.
> 
> Alos i wuz looken at Laurens fasbok evan tho im not her frend on fasebook anemore and aparentlee shes gota new gurlfrend frum Pensolvanea (her naem is a secrete i no it but im not gunna tel u for an impotent resin). Aftar doen mor instagnation i fonded ot that they meated becuz Laurens sistar Leslie nos Laurens new gurlfrends sistar in collage. Lauren and her gurlfrend ar gunna meat each otter 4 valetins day thes weakend wichis a longar weakend then numel becuz of precedents day. This is reely bad an discussing

CHAP 11: HUMECUMAN PAERT 1 B4 THE DANS

The hoamcuman dans wuz a sitarday. tat friday wuz the gam and Mekosa wuz a cherledar atit. The fotball teem wun in fac they wer undefetad sofar that yeer. Teh cherladers new that Pteras polisee of not letin lesbans on the skwad was part of wat help tham get God on ther sid an win gaems. Tha nat dey wuz the dans. Alof the rick an poplar stoodents pade 4 lenos to red 2 the dans. Furst they all meeted at Petyrs hose. Pitra was ther weht her bofrend Levy. Rynur wuz also ther with his dat, and he brot his sistar Sacha and her dat Jeen. Kresta wuz with her dat whowas the shavd hed guy whos naem i dont remamber, and Armens dat wuz Arin (remamber Aremuns a gurl in thes so it isnt gay) and therwas a buncha otter pepole 2. Mekasa mad sur she clined titely 2 Burntoats arm too mak Reynur reely jelos. Mekasa was wering a red drass witha low nacklien and she covared it with glittar 2 maek it pritter. Burtolf gived her a big flowar and she putted it in her hare. That wud maek Rinner vary jelus.

Furts they had 2 taek pictars. Allof the coples taked pictars togeter then allof the gurls taked on pictar and allof the guyz taked on pictar. Wen allof the pictars wer dun it wuz tim 2 go eet. They had resarved the antire chickfela restrant 4 ther grope becuz ther wer alota tham. Chickfela maed alota munny frum them too fite the gay agenda. Everthin wuz goen grate Mekosa new Rynur was reely jelus adn she gotted to eet at her favrit restrant. If Chckifela was sucses at fite and ther wer nomore homasexals then noone wold be tryen to tune Mekasa in2 a lesban and noone wold ackus her of been on alreedy becuz ther woldnt be any lesbans.

Than they gotted bak 2 ther limes 2 ried to the scule for the dans itsalf. Wen they gotted to the scule Beral halped Mekpsa ot of the lemo and they waked 2 the dore. Butthan Ahs Keshum and sum guy with spikey hare wer insid.

"Watar u done her" Mikosa sed.

"Hello Ms Akirmen" Ass sed "thes is my bofrend Garey Ock. Were the chaparons 4 this dans."

Than Ask and Garay stated maken ot. It wuz discussing and everone throwed up.

"U cant do that! Im guna tel Principle Smeth and hell fiar u!" Burolf sed.

"Ha! Christens hav no powar in thes scule aneymor" Gari Oka sed "the prinsipol cant do anething or eels Barak Oboma will nuek his hose with boms frum a droan plaen!"

And ther wuz evan moor! Behide the grope of poplar stoodents Aney came with anutter gurl.

"Helo Mekosa" she sad "thes is my new gurlfrend. Her nam is Kaety and she frum Penisvania."

Ono! Thes was hoarble. How will this dans go? Fined ot next chaptar!


	12. CHAP 12 HOAMCUMON PAERT 2 THE DANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the hoemcoman dans wat wil hapan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soret i didant updaet yesturday i had wrothers bloke. Hears the secant partof the dans.

CHAP 12: HOENNCOUPON PRAT 2 THE DANES

Despit all the hoarble thins tha hapan Mekosa was stil exciet 4 dans. Bartalf gived the tikats 2 Ahs and than tehy wented 2 the dans. Mekosa new she had to ignar Aney and her gurfren butit wuz so rung! Gurls shodlnt dat otter gurls! Mekosa wishad that her formor bast frend wasant a lesban so that they cold stil be frends but it wuz ron that Aney wuz goen arond and lyen saying that Mikosa wuz a lesban wen she wuz strate.

Mekasa cold nut stop thanken abot how hoarble it wuz that Aney brot anutter gurl to the dans. alos her leest favrit teechur wuz tha shrapnelone abd he wuz on of the gayz 2 and brote his bofrned. The hole dans wuz goen to be rune and she coldnt evan thank abot tryen to maek Rinnur jelos. Ther wuz noting that cold fex this... or so she thot.

Sudanly, the curtans on the staeg nerby polled apert and it wuz 1 DESTRUCTION!!! Tehy stated playen "u dont no ur botanical" an than they palyed "beast sun elcor" and then they plated "lick will urine". Mekasa wondared how sum famos musekans cum at her hi scule buttthan the prinsipol walkad up 2 her.

"I feeled bad taht I had 2 fiar Mr Texas and hiar Mr Katcham and let the gayz cum 2 hoamcomen. so ihad 2 do sumthin too mak it up to my Christen stoodants" Prinsipol Smeth sed "soi called On Distraction and pade them 2 cum to this dans"

"thats coal" Mekasa sed. It stel wuldov ben niser if Ass Ketchup wuzant her teecher and gay pepole wernt at the dans, but she knew that wuz Barka Abomas falt not Principle Smuts.

Mekasa new she had 2 focas on maken Renur jelos insted of on teh gayz at the dans. It wuz impotent 2 dat the kartorbak so that evryon new she wuzant a lesban an Aney wuz a lion. She clened so titely to Bristols arm that she mite of ben cutan of sircolashun.

It wuzant lung b4 Radar walled up.

"hey Burter cani dans weth Mekosa" he sad.

"ok" sed Birtolf.

Mekasa fenally gotted wat she wantad! Rynur led her 2 the centaur of the flor. On Draculashan stated playan "litol thins" and tha spitlite shinned on Mekasa an Rynar dansen. Mekasa loked ovar at Aney, who was clergy vary jelos that Mekosa had a bofrend so she wold goto hevan insted of been a lesban. Alos she wantad 2 rap Mekasa butt she coldnt do that wile Mekasa was dansen with anguy. Mekasa alos loked at the gurl Rynur came 2 dans with and she loked jelos 2. It wuz grate! Everythin wuz fix!


	13. CHAP 13 HOAMCOMEN PART 3 RITE AFTAR THE DANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sum moar stuf haapsn afftar the dans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hapey valatins day! Thes is the day to remamber that God maid mirage betwen on man and on women and not the gays. Im reely upsat that Lauren is gonna go celibate the holeday with anuter gurl. I cant beleev that jus a yeer iago me and Lauren selabrat Valentens day togeter (not as lesban luvers despit wat Lauren sez).
> 
> Im reely mad so thes mite be a relyl shot chaptar.

CHAP 13: HOMSCUPO PART 3 RITE AFTAR THE DNAS

It wuz a few owars liter an the dans was ovar. Mekosa walkad up 2 Reynar.

"So r we bofrend an gurlfren no" she sad.

"No that wuz jus on dans. I men ur a frishman an ima senyor" Rynar sed.

"BUT IMA CHAIRPEELER!!!" mIKOSA SED.

"Thats not enuf im sorey i cant dat u" Reindeer sed "i men wutif Aney is rite an ur a lesban"

"IM NOT A LESBAN" Miksara sed.

"U hav 2 prov that b4 ill dat u" Renar sed.

"Butt i ned 2 dat u to prov im nota lesban!" Mekosa sed. She wuz reely angry. Aney was ruan her life and now evan Renner thot she was a lesban. She runned outa the scule and bamped into Arin.

"Wats goen on Mekosa" he sad.

"Rynar wont dat me becuz Aney is saiyan ima lesban" Mikosa sed.

"Thats turible" Erin sed "and if u dont hav a bofrend moar pepole wil thank ur a lesban!"

"Ino! I wish ther was a solooshan 4 thes problam" Mekasa sed.

"Ino u shud dat me!" Arin sed.

"No Aney will jus say ur covaren 4 me" Mekasa sed "I ned 2 dat a reely impotent guy."

"Ok" Eran sed "well ined 2 leev the cooch wants uys 2 be at fotbell practase eerily in the mornan."

"Ur on the fotbal teem" Mekosa sed.

"Ya I tred ot at the sam tim u tred ot 4 cherledan" Aron sed.

"thats coal" Mekasa sed "hay ihav a idiom watif u tray 2 convans Rainier im not a lesban at practase"

"Ok thats a grate plane" Iran sed.

"Mwahaha u well fale!" It wuz Aney an her gurlfren Katay!

"No we well secede!" Aran sed "becuz we hav God onar sid!"

"Lesbans dont beleev in God an evan if he is reel well trek him in2 thinken ur a lesban 2" Kaeti sed.

"U cant trik God!" Mekosa sed.

"Well igot my gurlfren a grate presant 4 hoamcuman" Kratey sed. Sudanly she puled ot a box with FOTOSHAP ONIT!!!

"Thank u my love! Now ican mak faek pictars of Mekosa doen lesban stuf and put tham all ovar the scule! Lets hav lesban sax 2 celebrian!" Aney sed. Than Aney and Kitty stated haven sax rite otside the skool!!! Mekosa and Aran throed up and runned awey. How wode they stop Aneys evul plane!


	14. CHAP 14 THA NAXT SCULE DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aney stats putin up faek pictars of Mekasa doen lesban stuf. Ho wull Nikasa stop thes! And sumthin evan moar bad is gunna hapan! Hwo will she stap that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im relly sad 2dya nut jus becuzs of Lauren butt becuz on off my favret moovys is Joono (becuz its abot ho bad abarshan iz) an I jus leern Elan Paeg is a lesban so I cant wach that moovy anemore becuz she prolly put sublemonoil massages init 2 tune me into a lesban.

CHAP 14: TEH NEX SKOOL DAU

On Moondae Mekosa wented 2 skul agen liek usal butt she new to be afred becuz Aney had Fotoshap and she cold do anething to maek faek lesban pictars of Mekosa. An she sed she wod putt the pictars up in skewl! It wuz so hoarable!

Mekasa wented in2 the scool billding an sawed that pictars of her doen lesban stuf wer everwere! Sudanly Pitra walk up.

"Mekosa u no if ur a lesban u cant be a cherledur" she sad.

"BUTT IM NOT A LESBAN THES PICTARS AR FAK FRUM FOTOSHAP!"

"Ok ill giv u the benafet of gout butt iv gotted my aye on u" Petyr walk awey.

Prinsipol Smeth sawed Aney putin up the pictars of Mekasa.

"Miss Lenohart u cant put thes expliset pictars up on scule gronds" he sed.

"YES WE CAN!" Mikesa tuned arond and saw someon eels puten up the pictars. It wuz BORAK OBABA!!! (See wut I did weht the "ys we cam" joak? Pritty funey huh)

"Mr Presadent watar u doen hear" Prinsipol Smeth sed.

"Aney caled me an toiled me 2 cum 2 the scule and putup thes pictars. As u no I want 2 tune everone in Amerca gay sothat Christenity will be destroy, and if i put thes pictars that say Mekasa is a lesban she mite tune in2 a lesban foreal!" Borat Osama sed, "an alos I want 2 tel u ur fiar!"

"Wat?" Prinsipol Smuth sed.

"I hiard a nu principle 4 thes skool" Barak Obema sed. Sudanly Nala Dork walled iup (hes the guy from the bad guy paert of the miltry in Atek on Titon. I hed 2 lokup his naem so ill sav u the treble bye puten who he iz hear)

"YES MWAHAHA" Aney sed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Principle Smosh sed. But Urwang Smut wasnt prinsipol anemone so he had 2 leev.

"Ono" Mekasa sed.

"butt theres moar" Barak Obema sed "im alos gunna giv a spech 2nite were ill say ur a lesban. And thong the librul medya will spred it allover. An than everone in the wurld wil thank ur a lesban! Ur famely, ur frends, ur churrhc, Rynar, evan ON DORECSHUN!!! Everone will thenk ur a lesban!"

"I ned 2 stap u!" Mekasa sed.

"U CANT STAP ME IM EVUL!" Than Barak Osbama runned ot the scule laffing evully.

Will Mekasa stap Oboba frum saiyan shes a lesban on nashunal talevizun? Fined ot naxt tim!


	15. CHAP 15 MEKASA STAPS OBABA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mekasa staps Ibaja frum given a spach abot her ben a lesban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi its presadents day I desided 2 relees this chaptar 2day becuz its moar fiten. Sorey I didant updat yestarday.

CHAP 15: MAKASA STUPS OBEMA

Tat nite Mekasa wented 2 the wite hose 2 step Epona frum telan everonme seh wuz a lesban, becuz she was not a lesban. She didant go in2 the frant dore becuz thats ewer the gards prolly wod be. She loked 4 the rome were Obuma wold giv speck. She founded it and went 2 widow. Bark Obema was given speec rite than!

"My fillow Amerkans. I haev a impotent anoncement abot a gurl who goes 2 Atek on Titen Hi Scule. Hre nam is Miksara Octagon..."

"STOOP!!!" Matilda sed.

"Its u!" Oboka sed "gards kil her!"

Sudanly the secrete servas tred 2 kell Mekasa, butt she was a asen so she noed marital arfs an stuf. she beeted up the gards.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Oboma sed.

"Now u wiell be defeet!" Mekasa sed.

"U cant defeet me Mekasa! I wil halp Aney spred lyes abot u!" Obqma sed. He puled ot his red litsabur (if u didant reed my otter storey than I ned 2 tel u Oboma is a seth lard)

Lukily Mekasa was asain so she wuz relly gud at karat and she fotted Oboma and defet him.

"Ono!" Obaka sed. Than Mekasa piked up Oboma and throwed him in a nerby jale sell.

"Now Met Romnay is presadant!" she sad. And Mutt Rambo came.

"Mekasa is like a bajilon pervent strate!" he sad. And than the speak was ovar and the noos pepol laft. Than Mekosa lefted 2.

Sorey this wuz a reely short chaptar. I ackshully stil hav riters blok an stuf butt i had 2 put a chaptar her becuz i didant do on yestursday and its presadents day.


	16. CHAP 16 IM TOTES NOT A LESBAN U GUYZ UHGROGBGIGREIBGI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teh epac conklooshun 2 teh storey!!!!111!!!!oneoneone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soray i didant updayt sans moendey... Ugh. I can't continue spelling like that. Hi, everyone! This is Lauren. My friend Becky (you might remember her from all the fat jokes Sara made about her in the first story) found this when she was online a few days ago, and it took me about ten seconds to figure out Sara's password. I thought about just deleting this (and everything else on this account), but then I remembered all the people who get enjoyment from reading and mocking Sara's stories. I instead decided to follow the example from the people who got access to the author's accounts in other pieces of awful fanfiction, like My Immortal and Naruto: Veangance Revalations (did I misspell that correctly?), and make my own ending.

Chapter 16: Yes You Are, Sara

After somehow breaking into the White House despite being an ordinary high schooler with none of the skills she had in Attack on Titan, Mikasa left the White House completely oblivious to the fact that President Barack Obama was easily let out of his jail cell and the clearly deranged Mitt Romney was lead away to wherever he's living now. The President immediately returned to his actual presidential duties rather than attempting to run a single high school and making speeches about the sexual orientations of teenagers, and he decided he probably shouldn't have eaten those brownies that Biden made.

On her walk back home (I'm not exactly sure how far away Mikasa supposedly lives from the White House in this story's universe, but since she's stated to be a high school freshman there's no way she has a driver's license, so it has to be within walking distance), she decided to walk by Annie's house while covering her face with her hand because she honestly thought that Annie was stupid enough to not realize that it was her.

"Mikasa? Are you some kind of stalker?" Annie said, even though she already knew the answer to that.

"No im jus Christopher Walken back 2 my hose!!!!111!!!" Mikasa said.

"The road I live on has no outlet. There is literally no way this could be on your way," Annie said.

"Well ur a evul lesban!11!!!" Mikasa said.

"Um... we've been over this. We dated. We kissed. You're a lesbian, too, Mikasa. Deal with it," Annie said.

"No imnot!" Mikasa said "Ur a evul lyar tryen 2 tune me into a lesban so u kan mak me ur evul luver!!!!"

"Honestly, Mikasa, I don't even care anymore. When we were together, you always kept talking about how what we were doing was 'wrong' and that you were praying to God to 'cure' us. I didn't like feeling like it was wrong to be happy. Also, you're a crazy bitch. You wimping out of coming out was probably the best thing that could have happened to me. Hopefully, you'll grow up someday and find true love with some other girl. But I doubt it. With Katy, I finally have someone who loves being in love with me, and I love being in love with her. I have my happiness, and I don't care if you hate that. The only thing I want from you is to stop stalking me all the time. Stop the creepy messages on Facebook. Just leave me alone!" Annie said.

"Wah ur so meen!!!!!" Mikasa said. She ran off.

\---

Suddenly, Armin woke up. The Survey Corps was on a mission deep in Titan country, and they were resting for the night in an alcove too small for the Titans to get in.

"Uh... Eren," he said, "I just had a weird dream."

"Were there Titans in it? Did I kill the dream-Titans?" Eren said.

"No, but Mikasa was crazy, and I was a girl, and a ten-year-old was teaching science to us, and..."

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten Joe Biden's brownies, Armin," Mikasa said.

\---

Suddenly, in Number One Observatory Circle (I have to admit, I had to look up where the Vice President lives), Vice President Joe Biden woke up.

"Jill!" he said "I had a dream that some characters from one of those Japanese cartoons didn't like my brownies."

"Go back to sleep, Joe," Jill Biden said.

**The End**


End file.
